legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Vani'Shah
Vani'Shah is the largest and richest city within the Three Dynasties of Shavhan. It is ruled by the Xana'Gu dynasty of emperors, currently Jirida Xana'Gu. The Guilds of Vani'Shah Since Vani'Shah is so large, its running cannot be controlled entirely by the emperor and his court. Many centuries ago, Emperor Guanji Xana'Gu divided the managing of the empire to five guilds, and ensured that their duties would be diverse enough to prevent overlap, but also that they would keep each other in check. The leader of a guild is referred to as a Shal'Dao The Guild of the Imperial Mandate Guild Motto: "The eternally diligent hand of the Emperor" More commonly simply referred to as "The Imperial Mandate", this guild are the most closely tied to the higher levels of government, including the Emperor. The Imperial Mandate ensures that things run smoothly within the city. They are the authority on all taxes and tariffs, as well as countless other administrative duties. Additionally, they run Naming ceremonies within the city, and work closely with the Zi'Dao and the Yuu'Dao. Members of the Imperial Mandate are not well known for their honour and loyalty, and it is common knowledge that many abuse the position in order to become incredibly rich. Daos of the Mandate often accept gifts in exchange for inflicting extreme taxes upon specific individuals or groups. They also like to use their business acumen to manipulate people into owing un-payable debts, at which point they essentially become a slave to the Mandate. The Daos are also cunning enough to make sure their corrupt activities go unnoticed by the emperor and his court. This makes them incredibly dangerous individuals within Vani'Shah. The banner of the guild is a dragon perched upon a courthouse building. Their colours are white, yellow, and red. The Guildmaster of the Imperial Mandate is a dragon named Fen-Kiashino Shal'Dao The Guild of Many Banners Guild Motto: "There is always time for tea" The primary entertainment service in Vani'Shah is the Guild of Many Banners. This guild was not one of the original guilds founded by Emperor Guanji, they came about much later. Originally formed from a ragtag band of musicians, performers, and artists, the Guild of Many Banners rose to become the most reputable and respectable supporter of the arts within the city. The Guild of Many Banners has always provided Vani'Shah with theatre, music, art, and festivities, but in this modern age it has added radio to that list. The guild has provided places all across Vani'Shah with radio devices, whether they be in noble houses or in the middle of the street. This allows for more than simply entertainment, as it also allows for the quick relaying of news. The other guilds are worried about this, as it allows for the Guild of Many Banners to propagandise and spread the message they want to tell. It is almost impossible for an independent artist to rise in Vani'Shah, due to the widespread influence of the guild, and the benefits gained from being a member. The banner of this guild is many strips of cloth combined to create a the symbol of a harp. They are renowned for colourful and flamboyant outfits. The Guild of Illumination Guild Motto: "Our legacies are made of steel and glass" The scientific driving force of the Three Dynasties almost entirely comes from the Guild of Illumination. They are a guild of scholars and inventors, and benefit heavily from the Erdannian alliance. One of the guild's primary purposes is the education of the citizens of Vani'Shah in matters of science, history, mathematics and, more recently, technology. The Guild of Illumination were once the least powerful of the guilds. Their scientific progress was influential, but they had very few ways of gaining wealth and power. However, when the Erdannians traded technological secrets with them they became the owners of the most advanced technology in Shavhan. In modern times they are the only people in Shavhan with the knowledge to create Clockwork Golems and they use this power prolifically, filling Vani'Shah with clockwork servants under their control. The banner of the guild is a star symbol. Their colours are blue and gold. The Guildmaster of the Guild of Illumination is Zusi Shal'Dao, the Glass Golem, a highly advanced clockwork golem. The Guild of Dragonscale Guild Motto: "A man can now be as strong as a dragon, with a fiercer bite" All mines, smelteries, foundries and weaponsmiths in or around Vani'Shah are owned by the Guild of Dragonscale. As the guild in charge of weapons, armour, and the raw materials required to make such, this guild has always had a highly influential and threatening presence within the city. Historically, the Guild of Dragonscale, as per its name, has been in charge of hunting and taming lesser dragons such as wyverns and drakes, and worshiping the greater dragons. Dragon hunters, dragonriders, and dragon priests are all a part of this guild. The Guild uses the scales of drakes and wyverns to craft exquisite armour. A lot of this is sold across Shavhan, but they also keep a lot to themselves. Additionally, the guild has powerful enchanters among its members, allowing them to craft powerful magical weapons and armour. Once a year, the Guild embarks on a crusade against the fire dragons that oppose their masters, the earth dragons. The Guild of Dragonscale also has a large religious presence, running many temples of Shoguvhan across the city. Almost all the members of the guild are devoted acolytes of the earth dragons. In modern times, the Guild of Dragonscale is also in charge of gunsmithing, and trades heavily with the Erdannian Empire for their advanced weapons. The banner of the guild is a dragon breathing fire. Their colours are red and black. The Guildmaster of the Guild of Dragonscale is the dragonkin warrior Wun-Ju Shal'Dao, a priest of Shoguvhan and a wielder of metal magic. The Guild of the Opal Guild Motto: "Above all; preservation" Once, the Guild of the Opal were incredibly influential, as the primary spiritual authority within Vani'Shah. As times changed and the industrial era came about, they dwindled in power, but are still well respected. The Guild's primary duty is the authority over food trade, agriculture, and fishing. They also run most healing and medical services across the city. The guild are a group of monks and druids who oversee the natural aspects of the city. They consider it their responsibility to ensure that Vani'Shah remains a place of natural beauty, and therefore undertake large conservation efforts, and maintain plant life across the city. The growing urbanisation and industrialisation of the city often counteracts these efforts, but they refuse to give up. Being largely comprised of druids and monks, the Guild of the Opal have a large spiritual presence, and often compete with the Guild of the Dragonscale as the primary voice of Shoguvhan. Since the arrival of the White Plague several years ago, the Guild's healers have been integral to keeping the plague under control and distributing the cure. The banner of the guild is a tree growing from a gemstone seed. Their colours are blue and green. The Guildmaster of the Guild of the Opal is an incredibly old half-aelf druid named Lho Shal'Dao. The Guild of the Serpent Guild Motto: "Mysteries are the most valuable of resources" Ostensibly, the Guild of the Serpent are Vani'Shah's exotic produce traders, selling off the unique flora and fauna of the three dynasties and bringing in curiosities from far flung lands. While this is true, and was indeed their original duty, it is but a fraction of their true and current purpose, which only the government and the other guilds know of. The Guild of the Serpent are an organised crime syndicate which work for the benefit of Vani'Shah's government. They have a vice-like grip on the black market trade of the Three Dynasties, and engage in other illegal activities such as extortion, racketeering, drug farming, and bribery. The guild are also known as masters at creating poisons, but they mostly keep these to themselves. In addition, the Guild of the Serpent are excellent spies, and much of Vani'Shah's espionage is performed by them. The Guild of the Serpent have an agreement with the Emperor and his court, they will be loyal to him as long as he overlooks their activities. They have no such loyalty to the other guilds, and will unashamedly offer their services of spying or poisoning to the higher bidder. The Guild of the Serpent has no official guildhouse and makes their home in the lowest parts of the city. Citizens should beware if they see an alley lined with colourful flowers, those flowers are probably poisonous and likely it marks an entrance to a serpent stronghold. The banner of the guild is a coiled serpent. Their colours are black and green. The Guildmasters of the Guild of the Serpent are the twins Xaouli and Zaouli Shal'Dao.